The shores of Besaid will bring us together
by black-angel-lulaby
Summary: Tidus and Yuna are appart now, two hearts torn appart. How will they get back together?
1. introduction

Intro:

Tidus growled in frustration and pounded his fist against a wall. It had been three months and he still couldn't find a way back into Spira.. A way back to **_her_**. He'd tried everything he could think of and he still couldn't find a way back to his love.. Yuna. He remembered the pain in her eyes when he had been forced to leave. Tidus punched the wall again why was this happening! He was holding back tears remembering the words of Jecht.. Telling him not to cry. Tidus sighed and walked outside to the crowded streets of Zanarkand. He needed so kind of distraction...

"Hey Tidus, over here." said one of his obsessed fans. "Please? I want to talk to you..everyone wants to know why you gave up blitzball" Tidus tried to walk away but the girl followed him down the street. "The Zanarkand abes haven't won a single game since you left them. why won't you play!" Tidus kept walking away so the girl grabbed his arm. "Don't you walk away from me!"

Tidus turned around and faced the pest. And gasped this girl looked exactly like Rikku. She even dressed like Rikku. "Rikku?"

The girl smiled. "God I thought you'd never ask! I mean c'mon don't you recognize my voice at all? Geeze Tidus what have you been doing? You look horrible."

"Ummm.. Thanks..." Tidus said weekly looking at the ground then he looked up excitedly. "Wait how did you get here? If there's a way here then there has to be a way back." Tidus placed his arms on Rikku's shoulders. "Is there a way back to Spira!"

Rikku put her hand on the back of her head. "Well that's the problem. I don't know HOW I got here. I just woke up on the beach and I wasn't in Spira...But Yuna isn't in Spira either.. She..ummm disappeared. She may still be in Spira but if she is she's probably dead."

"Wait so you all LOST Yuna!" Tidus roared. "How could you LOSE Yuna!"

"Tidus calm down! In a way it might be good for you, she may have disappeared to zanarkand.. Like I did."

"Tidus? Is that you Tidus!"

Tidus whirled around. "Yuna?" It was Yuna beautiful as ever. She ran into his waiting arms. He gethered her up and kissed her. "Yuna.. I can't believe it's you."

Yuna pushed herself away and began shaking his shoulders "Tidus, Tidus, Tidus, com on Tidus get up!"

Tidus opened his eyes and sat up. He'd had that dream again. His mother stood looking down at him. "Tidus, I don't know what has gotten into you but you havent been acting yourself lately I'm worried. What's wrong? You can tell me."

Tidus pulled on a shirt. "No mom I can't you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. And besided I'm a little old for you to be so protective of me. I'm fine just let me deal with my problems on my own.. Please." Tidus watched his mother leave the room and sighed putting his head in his hands. "When is this going to end! When will I see her again?" he asked himself on the verge of tears. He pulled himself out of bed and walked out the door. Being careful to avoid his mother he snuck out. Walking with his head down, through the streets of zanarkand, just like in his dream. This time tough there was no Rikku, there was no Yuna, and above all there was no hope. He walked into a crowded bar and sat down. A waitress came over.

"Aren't you a little young to drink?" she asked in a kind voice.

Tidus looked up at her. "Just pour me a damn drink." He said. The waitress glared at him but poured him a full mug of golden beer. Tidus drank deeply and layed his head down on the table. When he was in Spira he just wanted to go home now all he wanted was to get back to Yuna, and Yuna was in Spira. He was stuck in Zanarkand...there was no way out. He heard a familiar laugh coming from a table near by, it was Auron, but Auron had already told him that he couldn't help him get to Spira.

"You're looking down kid, is it Yuna again." said Auron's rough voice as he sat down at Tidus' table his own jug of beer in hand. "This is why you should have never fallen for her kid. We both knew you were going to have to leave her at one point. Ah come on cheer up!" Auron slapped Tidus on the back.

Tidus shook his head. "It's not that easy Auron. I need her she's my other half..I knew it from the first time I saw her when she was coming out of the temple in Besaid. I loved her from the first time I saw her and now look at me."

Auron stared at Tidus. "Well you never know, but now that Jecht isn't sin any longer I don't know how you are going to get to Spira, unless you do it yourself"

"What is that supposed to mean you always tell me I have to do this myself but how?"

"That you're going to have to figure out yourself. 'This is your story' remember when I told you that? Well it was true then and it still is now." Auron stood up. "It's easy for me to travel between worlds because I'm supposed to be in the far plain. But you will get back to her eventualy but it's up to you." Auron walked away leaving Tidus alone to think

The waitress came by and filled Tidus' cup again. "Thanks." he mumbled under his breath and drank from the cup again. He couldn't believe he was sitting here drinking his problems away but what else was there to do. He was lost to the world that he lived in thinking about another. He sighed and left the table leaving some gil behind for the drinks and a tip. Tidus walked down the street his head down, not wanting to be bothered. He walked to the beach and dove into the water. It was cool and refreshing but more importantly it reminded him of his first kiss with Yuna. He floated to the surface and closed his eyes, his hands behind his head and he floated there, remembering the first time he laid eyes on Yuna, that sunny day in Besaid..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuna

It had been quite sometime since Tidus left and my heart still longed for him. Sometimes I could still fell his arms around me. I would go to the beach and pray to see him swimming in the cool Besaid waters. But every time I got my hopes up, they were crushed again. I began to accept the fact that he wasn't coming back. EVER. Though this cold hard fact broke my soul into pieces, it was the reality and I had to face it. My pilgrimage was over and I figured I could take the time to relax and forget for a while. Though I realized, I'd been doing anything but. My mind was always far from relaxed. I constantly thought of him. I'd dream of seeing his face and holding his hand. This was absolute torture. I was on the beach one day, whistling, like tidus had taught me to. Rikku was there too I remember..

"Aw Yunie don't be sad. You'll find him some day." Said Rikku as she pat my back. "If I know Tidus, he's out there looking for you as we speak."

I shook my head. "He's not in Spira any more Rikku. He's back to where he came from, now that Sin is gone. I fear there is no way for us to find each other now."

"Well, I know he's looking for a way to see you again. He loves you, I could tell from the look he got in his eye when he looked at you. Tidus is probably going through the same thing you are right now. You can't lose hope Yunie.He's out there somewhere." Rikku added trying her best to cheer me up.

I let out a sigh. "But how long will I have to wait? My heart is ripping its self apart from being away from him. It's killing me." I drew lines in the sand with the end of my staff.

Rikku looked me over. "Try to be positive please!" She begged. "You know what always cheers me up? A make over!"

I looked at her. "Are yo serious?"

"Yup, a hundred percent serious."

"Rikku no, please no. Ah let go!" I said as Rikku grabbed my wrist in her vise grip and dragged me up the beach. I pulled with all my strength and dug my heal into the ground. "Rikku HAVE MERCY!"

Rikku laughed and tugged harder. "I have just the look Yunie, you'll look great I promise."

"I like my clothes the way they are, I don't need a new 'look'!" I protested, stubbornly.

"Aw come on! Tidus would love it!" Rikku shot back with a triumphant smile.

I bowed my head. "Fine do as you must."

Rikku squealed with delight and hugged me tight. "You're not going to regret it I promise!"

Rikku dragged me into her little tent. She had set it up not to long ago, and she wasn't planing on keeping there for much longer. She was off to 'bigger and better things' as she put it. Rikku had begged me to go, but I had refused. If Tidus DID come back what would he do if I wasn't here? Rikku sat me down in a chair and began to stare at me. "What?" I demanded getting a little irritated yet trying to keep it cool.

"Well, you need a change in outfit. Your old one say 'summoner' and that's old news. Hm I wonder.." Rikku rushed off to a chest that was hidden I the corner of the tent, and pushed open the lid. "I know I had it in here somewhere." she mumbled as she threw everything that was in the chest all over the floor. Finally she smiled. "This is great, exactly what I had in mind! Come over here Yunie!" She squeaked. "Go behind here and change into these."

Rikku flung some clothes at ne and pushed me behind a curtain. "What the heck are these?" I asked as took a better look at the clothes.

"Yunie this isn't like you. What happened to your sweet attitude? Come on just put them on. For me? You'll look great I promise."

I shook my head and began to undress. This was insane, yet I was kind of having fun. Rikku brought it out of me. I pulled on the pants Rikku had given me first. They were really short and kind of looked like a skirt. Then came the shirt, which was low cut and held together by a black string. On the back it had a pink hood. I frowned, feeling a little naked. I wasn't used to showing so much skin. "Well. Um, this is different." I said.

"Le me see! Let me see!" Squeaked Rikku in excitement.

I walked out from behind the curtain and looked in a mirror. I look good, no great. Rikku had been right. "So what do you think?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I think it's time to do your hair." Rikku answered and grabbed my wrist again. And before I knew it she had pulled me back into the chair. "This part is going to take forever." she said as she drew out a pair of scissors.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked with an uneasy smile.

"'course I do!"

"Well ok." I shrugged at let her go about cutting my hair. It had grown quite long in the time between the end of my pilgrimage and now. It DID need to be cut so I didn't mind much.

"Aw it's perfect.. Now I need to braid it!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Braid it? You cut most of it off!"

"True but.. This is what needs to be braided." Rikku held up a good size chink of hair that she hadn't cut.

"Well..ok.." I answered unsure if Rikku actually knew what she was doing.

It took a few more minutes but soon Rikku declared me ready to go. "Hmm there! You look great!"

I stood up and looked in the mirror. I did look good, but somehow it wasn't me. I shrugged. "Thanks, Rikku." I said and left the room, going towards the water. For the rest of the day I occupied myself with walking along the beach and whistling to my long lost love. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I just felt closer to him when I did it. "My long lost love..."

Yay chapter one is now complete chapter two will come out as soon as I can write it. Please excuse my spelling/ grammar mistakes if you find any.. I really did use a spelling/ grammar checker...:)


End file.
